dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlanta,GA (Shawty Lo Song)
Lyrics Dream-Intro Oh Yeah You know where Im from You know where I stay Im posted in the A Sittin low in my phantom ridin high Every time I ride by Im the shit But not like this Up in this bitch A T L A N T A I can do this all day Dream-Chorus You know where Im from You know where I stay Polo down to my socks Im posted in the A My chevy sittin low My phantom ridin high Them As go up every time I ride by Shawty whats up Im the shit Yea you can do it But not like this Westside Up in this bitch A T L A N T A I can do this all day Lo Let me take you through the streets of Atlanta GA Where we party all night til the mornin break Velvet Room Sunday Magic City Monday Two dolla Tuesday Body Tap Wednesday Pure on Thursday Bottles on ice in case the girls get thirsty Esso Friday Goons in the lobby They told me don't hurt nobody Crucial on Saturday Stationed while you askin me Headed to the door bout to see whats hannenin So when we in the spot Yea you know we clown Peace up, A-town down Dream-Chorus You know where Im from You know where I stay Polo down to my socks Im posted in the A My chevy sittin low My phantom ridin high Them As go up every time I ride by Shawty whats up Im the shit Yea you can do it But not like this Westside Up in this bitch A T L A N T A I can do this all day Ludacris When we began the whole world started hatin on us Now every time we drop the whole world waitin on us Now when you talk we in the best of ya five They sayin hip hop dead I say we kept it alive A-town And dont you eva get it confused Cause we the ones that sold it to the dude that sold it to you First album out the trunk I started makin some bills And in 6 short years I sold 15 mil Act a fool in College Park Went to School in College Park Bought a crib in College Park And still live in College park You cant tell me nothing So fuck what you say I wasnt born but imma die in Atlanta, GA Dream-Chorus You know where Im from You know where I stay Polo down to my socks Im posted in the A My chevy sittin low My phantom ridin high Them As go up every time I ride by Shawty whats up Im the shit Yea you can do it But not like this Westside Up in this bitch A T L A N T A I can do this all day Mane Had city on my back But now I wear it on my neck 800 thousand dollars worth of diamonds just to flex That Wayne Williams shit was sick Sidney Dorsey trial was thick Love Atlanta Give a million up just to get back Michael Vick They said that this the land of strippers But look all our girls are thick She so fine Dont dance no where But I Feel that she need a tip If Gucci give you 16 then its just like 20 bricks Off the sidewalk a's up ta touch Zone 6 off in this bitch An if ya cant get out at 6 I remember hand em bricks Sendin thug thousand loots Seen the police then I sprint I done been around the world probably 3 times Im still gonna end up on on the east side Dream-Bridge A T L A N T A I can do this all day See LA put me on Then I cracked up on that come on Anything that run up get done up(done up) All of the girls in the A got that lil A up in the Honda(Honda) And a bitch love me cause I keep they girls up in the humma(humma) You know I keep my government name all in ya cd changer I wrote every song that you like dont look at me like im a mothafuckin stranga And I shout out my city every time I write a hit Umbrella ella ella Aaaaa Dream-Chorus You know where Im from You know where I stay Polo down to my socks Im posted in the A My chevy sittin low My phantom ridin high Them As go up every time I ride by Shawty whats up Im the shit Yea you can do it But not like this Westside Up in this bitch A T L A N T A I can do this all day Category:Shawty Lo Singles Category:The-Dream Singles Category:Ludacris Singles Category:Gucci Mane Singles Category:Singles Category:Rap Singles